Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.1 \times -\dfrac{2}{8} \times -0.875 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.1 \times 100\% = 10\%$ $ -\dfrac{2}{8} \times 100\% = -25\%$ $ -0.875 \times 100\% = -87.5\%$ Now we have: $ 10\% \times -25\% \times -87.5\% = {?} $ $ 10\% \times -25\% \times -87.5\% = 2.1875 \% $